


put some pants on

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [81]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, They love each other, Will wears the most obnoxious boxers, and no one can tell me otherwise, joking, solangelo fluff, will has freckles, will is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Will and Nico like to "cuddle" in the Hades cabin when they have nothing to do.  Will really should put some clothes on.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 7
Kudos: 220





	put some pants on

**Author's Note:**

> I did not actually think that this would make it over 500 words but here we are. I just posted this on tumblr (where I was originally going to post it because that's where my less than 500 word fics are going to go) but here we also are on a03. Anyway, this is just some pure fluff. enjoy.

“Will, please have the decency to put some pants on,” Nico said, putting his hand on Will’s face and pushing him away, “or at least a shirt.” Will smiled and laughed, rolling over on the bed. His hand brushed on the floor as he hung his arm over the side.

“Why, do you not like my boxers?” Will asked, looking down at his obnoxiously bright yellow boxers. 

“I hate them, but that’s not the point,” Nico rolled his eyes and looked away, his cheeks heating up.

“It’s hot in here,” Will complained, putting his arm behind his head like a pillow, “aren’t you hot?”

“No.”

“I mean you’re certainly hot in other ways, maybe that’s why it’s so unbearably warm today,” Will faced Nico again, the smile on his face too smug. Nico scoffed.

“You’re dumb,” he said. Will pressed his lips together in a thin line, though he still wore the hints of a smile. Nico absently traced the definition of Will’s muscles with his eyes.

“You can stare, I know I’m attractive.”

Nico blushed and scoffed, “I’m not staring.”

Will cupped Nico’s cheek in one hand, “don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. You can say it.”

“Oh shut up,” Nico said but he didn’t really mean it, “you’re pretty and you know it.”

Will smiled softly, he kissed Nico on the cheek, “I love you, do you know that?” Will gently traced circles on Nico’s arm.

“I do know that,” Nico said, “but do you want to know something?”

“What?” 

Nico dropped his voice to a whisper, “I love you too,” he grinned. Nico stared at the freckles that dotted Will’s skin. Brushing his fingers over the brown spots.

“When I was younger,” Will started, “and in school. I used to get made fun of for my freckles.”

Nico furrowed his eyebrows, he pushed himself up, leaning on his elbow, “what? Why?”

“I don’t know, they thought they looked stupid,” Will shrugged.

“I like them,” Nico pressed his face against Will’s shoulder. The son of Apollo was warm.

“You know what I like about you?” Will asked, running his fingers through Nico’s hair.

“What?” Nico asked, looking up at Will.

“Your nose,” Will pressed a kiss to the tip of Nico’s nose, “it’s cute.”

Nico pursed his lips and blushed.

“And, you’ve got a little freckle right here,” Will kissed the small freckle by Nico’s left ear, “and your hair is soft.”

“My hair is soft?” Nico raised one eyebrow and chuckled.

“Very.”

Nico tried to examine Will’s face for any sign of a joke or him being silly but the complete seriousness in his expression made it almost funnier.

“Gods you’re adorable,” Nico groaned, rolling his eyes.

“Hey, I’m being serious here,” Will sat up and leaned his back against the headboard.

“Oh whatever,” Nico also sat up, leaning into Will’s side. Will wrapped his arm around Nico’s lower back.

“I think that it’s going to be time for dinner soon,” Will said, glancing at the clock on the bedside table.

“All the better reason for you to put your clothes back on,” Nico joked.

“Ugh, fine,” Will sighed and slid off the bed. He laid on the floor for a few seconds before getting up to retrieve his clothes that he had ditched earlier. Nico laughed at him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I saw the tag fluff without plot on another fic and honestly I love it. I write a lot of fluff and angst. Anyway this was cute to write even though it took me a whole fricken hour to write for some odd reason. I'm still extremely baffled how last night (this morning?) fic only took me like half an hour to write. Anyway thanks for reading, love y'all.


End file.
